


A Long Time (Two Weeks) Apart

by CrowCreampuff



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, femslash2020st, more like tired/ comfort, not really hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCreampuff/pseuds/CrowCreampuff
Summary: Jadzia was away from DS9 on a mission, and Kira missed her a lot.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A Long Time (Two Weeks) Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic I’ve published since I was like 12, and some of the first I’ve written with these characters, so apologies for how OOC it is! 
> 
> This is for tumblr user howverychaotic’s Star Trek Femslash February 2020 prompts (Day 1: Soft), and is late because I haven’t been feeling well. But I’m better, so I’m working on catching up right now.

Kira Nerys was tired. 

It wasn’t the tired of a long day or a bad night’s sleep, but the bone deep exhaustion that comes of months of hard work with little time to relax and more responsibilities than she knew how to deal with. Not that she had been sleeping well or particularly enjoyed her day- she’d been up late the previous night doing paperwork, and then spent the day trying to negotiate a settlement between a small Bajoran faction from the north of the planet and the interplanetary traders that they claimed sold them bad seeds. Additionally, Dax had been off the station for most of the week, and while this was the day that she was supposed to have arrived, her ship had yet to dock. Needless to say, the worry Kira felt for her girlfriend, however irrational after such a relatively short delay, was hardly helping her mood. 

When her shift finally ended that evening, she began to make her way back to her quarters, thinking of nothing but a quick meal from the replicator and her bed.

Kira had barely made it out of Ops, however, when she almost ran into a smiling Jake Sisko. He appeared to be on his way to see his dad, and had a padd that Kira would bet featured a newly finished story. He brightened further when he saw her, and she tried a smile in response. Jake’s youthful enthusiasm was infectious even at the worst of times, and they had been through much worse than some temporary tiredness. 

“Hey, Major. Are you on you way to see Lieutenant Dax?” The question made her eyes widen in surprise, and Jake clearly caught on, answering Kira’s question before she could speak it. “Her runabout docked about an hour ago. Nog and I ran into her at Quark’s, but I think she said she wanted an early night and left after saying hi.”

“Thanks, Jake, and congratulations on completing your story,” Kira responded, walking away with renewed purpose in a slightly different direction than before. Jake’s muttered “that obvious?” made her truly smile for the first time all day, and while she was still exhausted, sleep was no longer on the top of her mind. 

———

Kira hit the buzzer to her girlfriend’s quarters, and within seconds the door was open. Jadzia stood before her, hair wet from showering and looking generally refreshed. She beamed at the sight of Kira, who knew her own face must look at least as delighted, and the second they were both in Dax’s quarters their arms were around each other in a welcoming embrace. 

“Oh, I missed you, Nerys,” murmured Jadzia, wet hair and soft lips brushing Kira’s cheek as she spoke. “My mission went well- still not allowed to talk about it, but you know how it is. How were things here?”

Kira attempted to respond, but was surprised and a little embarrassed to realize that her throat was tight with emotion, and when she opened her mouth all that came out was a gasping half sob. Dax held her tighter, concern evident as she looked into her lover’s face.

“What happened?” she asked, and Kira rushed to reassure her. 

“Nothing, really. Nothing big. Just, business as usual for Deep Space Nine. Annoying alien politicians, strange illnesses Julian found the cure to really fast... I get on fine on my own, but well, I missed having someone- you- to come home to. I was never this- clingy- with Bareil or anyone else here, and Prophets, before that… I would go weeks without seeing family or friends outside the resistance cell. But here I am, after two weeks, practically crying in your quarters!”

Dax didn’t seem so concerned, though her expression had all the compassion it always did when Kira mentioned her past. “You’re allowed to miss people, you know.” She offered a small smile. “You’re allowed to miss me.”

“Yes, but I feel ridiculous!” Jadzia just didn’t seem to get it. Kira’s emotions were always strong, always passionate, but while they had gotten her into trouble in the past, like yelling at rude Cardassian officials on the station or risking her life for an old friend, they usually had a purpose behind them. What was the point of missing someone so strongly when you had had mere days apart and you couldn’t get to them anyways?

“Well, I missed you too, Nerys. And in all my lives as Dax, and my one as Jadzia, I haven’t often missed someone as much as I missed you. Not to mention it got really boring being stuck on a runabout with just the Chief for company,” she replied, ending with a wink. “But we’re both exhausted, so tonight let’s just relax. Come on,” she encouraged. Kira acquiesced easily, happy to hold and be held. Together, they walked further into Dax’s quarters, arms still around each other, and settled on the couch. 

Kira tried to rally- Jadzia had just returned from a mission, and she really wanted to be supportive. She opened her mouth to ask a follow up question as to how everything had gone, but she felt herself being coaxed into a more horizontal position, with her head supported gently on her girlfriend’s thighs. Kira made a questioning sound, to which the only reply was a gentle “shhh,” and then slender fingers were combing through her hair, petting and massaging her scalp. Abruptly, all the tension of weeks of too much work and too little sleep went out of her, replaced by soft hands and a soothing caress. 

“We can talk in the morning?” she asked, though it had not been meant to sound like a question. She really was interested in Jadzia’s trip. 

“Of course,” came the reply, and with it, Kira found herself drifting off to sleep, feeling the love and warmth that she had missed over the previous days. She had the strange and powerful feeling that everything would be alright again, and comfortable in her lover’s embrace, she dreamt of only happy things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and feedback is more than welcome :) my main tumblr is crowcorvid, and my ST sideblog is lesbiansisko, so feel free to hmu there!!


End file.
